Boite à musique
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Une rencontre dans un café peut changer la vie d'un claveciniste tout comme un chocolat chaud au coin d'un feu...


**Boite à musique…**

_La musique apaise les mœurs dis-t-on, la mienne est faite pour apaiser les peines, du moins je le crois…  
Depuis quelques temps, je ne peux plus composer, je n'y arrive plus. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas c'est… indescriptible comme si l'on m'avait ôté ma créativité. Je dois dire que c'est assez frustrant.  
Que faire ? Pour le moment je vais sortir peut être que l'air frais du soir me donnera une idée…_

Le jeune homme, se lève de son canapé, attrape son manteau et sors de sa prison doré. Il erre dans les rues sans but, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise la devanture chaleureuse d'un café.  
Transi de froid, ce jeune artiste entre dans cet endroit calme, et s'installe dans un coin près de la cheminée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarquée…  
Un serveur vint jusqu'à lui.

-Monsieur je suis désolé mais je vais fermer, il est tard et…

-Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tardive…

Le jeune homme se lève, chassé de l'endroit qu'il aimerait côtoyer plus souvent…

-Un chocolat pour me faire pardonner ?

-Comment ?

Il se retourne, intrigué par la proposition de l'inconnu.

-Oui, je vous offre un chocolat chaud pour me faire pardonner de mon manque de cœur.

-Je ne comprend pas… je suis un client si vous fermez, je m'en vais.

-Non… vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

Le doux sourire du serveur le décida, il se rassit et ôta sa veste.  
Le serveur revint avec deux tasses de porcelaine blanche, toutes deux remplie d'un liquide sucré.  
Le jeune artiste porta la tasse à ses lèvres, le liquide brûlant emporta avec lui tous les doutes du jeune homme. En face de lui le serveur souriait.  
Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent une soirée tranquille, ponctuée par des éclats de rires et de doux sourires.  
L'heure de rentrer chez soi sonna et les deux nouveaux amis se séparèrent à regrets…

Ces petites rencontres durèrent plus d'un mois, le musicien avait retrouvé la joie de vivre mais son agent se doutait de quelque chose…  
Avant de se retourner définitivement et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa prison dorée, le jeune artiste, donna une invitation au jeune serveur.

Plusieurs soir d'affilés, le jeune musicien, ne put sortir de sa prison, jouant sans cesse, ayant retrouvé l'inspiration mais obligé de rester « chez lui » par son agent.  
Un soir, il réussi a échapper à cet homme qui le séquestrait littéralement dans cet appartement et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au petit café qui avait changé sa vie.  
Son cœur rata un battement lorsque que devant lui, il vit un bâtiment brûlé dernier vestige du « Café des Rêves ».  
Il tomba a genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il montait sur scène, ses doigts comme mués d'une volonté propre se mirent à jouer certes mais pas l'une des chanson répétée. Une chanson qui trottait dans la tête du claveciniste depuis quelques jours.  
Cette mélodie, douce et envoûtante, faisait penser à la neige que l'on voyait tomber par la fenêtre chez soi devant un feu de cheminée, un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains…

Lorsque les dernières notes eurent résonnée dans l'air, deux larmes perlèrent doucement sur les joues de ce claveciniste de talent.  
Il retourna dans les coulisses, laissant les organisateurs se débrouiller pour la suite.  
Il prit sa voiture et retourna dans la suite réservée à l'hôtel quelques heures auparavant.  
Sur la table basse, un bol… un bol fumant, il s'approcha doucement et s'aperçut qu'une lettre accompagnait le bol.

_J'ai apprit à te connaître lors de nos rendez-vous secrets. Je ne suis peut-être pas connu mais je me demandais si tu voulais bien de moi quand même…  
Je t'ai entendu jouer, et j'ai tout de suite été charmé, non pas par ta célébrité mais par la manière dont tu jouais, imaginer tes doigts courir le long des touches, revoir ce drôle de réflexe que tu avais, de pianoter sur la table comme rejouer un morceau lorsque la radio laissait échapper un air de piano._

_Tes yeux améthyste si captivants, ta natte si ennuyeuse lorsque tu la laissais se balader sur le bout de mon nez …  
Tes mains aussi que je n'oublierais jamais… Des mains si fines, si belles… Je crois qu'un jour j'ai eu peur de les casser…_

_Tu es un être exceptionnel, non pas par ton talent de musicien mais par le fait que tu sois toi-même, tu t'es livré à moi sans que je n'ai le besoin de te rassurer. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui les rôles sont inversés.  
Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a te confier, un secret, un doux secret qui a grandi durant plus d'un mois et qui aujourd'hui ne demande qu'a être libéré…_

_Je t'aime… Cela peu paraître stupide de dire cela comme ça mais c'est ce que j'éprouve… Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre…  
Tu es le claveciniste, je suis le rêveur… _

_Je souhaite te le dire une dernière fois, juste pour être sûr que tu le sache, que ce n'est pas un mensonge, que cela vient du cœur… Je t'aime…_

Il déposa la lettre dans une boîte d'ébène noire posée juste à côté de son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'endormit, un sentiment de bonheur complet inscrit au plus profond de lui- même…

Le lendemain matin, son agent vint le réveiller.

-C'est l'heure, aller hop debout !

-Nan Wufei laisse moi dormir !

-Non, tu te lèves, Hilde la Violoniste qui t'avais accompagnée lors d'un concert à un cadeau pour toi alors tu te lève et plus vite que ça !

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et s'efforça d'être présentable.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Hilde cela fait longtemps…

-Oui c'est vrai, fit-elle avec un sourire. Seulement je ne suis pas là pour ça, je sais que tu aimes les belles choses et c'est pour cela que je souhaite t'offrir ceci.

La jeune fille lui tendit un livre, plus précisément un recueil de poèmes.

-Les poèmes sont le reflet de l'âme de l'écrivain, comme la musique le reflet de celle du musicien m'a dit l'auteur de ce recueil. Si je me souviens bien il se nommait… Ah Oui ! Heeroo Yuy.

-Heeroo Yuy…

-Oui, j'espère que ton cadeau te plaît, regarde celui de la page 343 il devrait te plaire.

Hilde se retira un sourire aux lèvres.  
Poussé par la curiosité, le jeune claveciniste, se rendit à la page 343 du recueil et lu ses quelques vers…

_Pourquoi cherchez le bonheur suprême  
Alors qu'il suffit d'avoir quelqu'un qu'on aime  
Il suffit de proposer un tendre sourire  
Pour apaiser chaque ires  
Je me souviens encore de ses yeux  
Pour eux je défierais tous les dieux…  
Si je devais le revoir  
Je pense que se serait un soir  
Derrière le bosquet en fleur  
Dans le parc des amants en pleurs…_

Le soir, un jeune claveciniste, se dirigea vers le parc des amants, une ombre familière se profila.  
Il rattrapa, cet homme qui avait réussi a le faire revenir parmi les vivants…

-Merci…

-Non merci a toi d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon poème…

Un baiser, un simple et pur baiser.  
Deux êtres qui se sont retrouvés croyant s'être perdu a jamais.

Quelques années plus tard

-Mesdames et Messieurs merci d'être venu si nombreux à la 71° représentation du concours des jeunes clavecinistes. Tout au long de cette soirée nous avons ou entendre de nombreux talents. Lors de cette soirée, un homme à regardé et écouté. Cet homme va maintenant monter sur scène, vous jouer un dernier morceau de sa composition. Veuillez accueillir je vous pris, Mr Duo Maxwell…

Un rideau qui se lève, une mélodie qui s'élève. Une ombre dans les coulisses qui sourit a son claveciniste. Une dernière note résonne sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Merci, merci d'être venu. Je profite de cet instant, pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Voila, depuis quelques années maintenant, je partage la vie, d'un homme qui m'a rendu ma joie de vivre. Je souhaiterais vous le présenter… Heeroo ?...

L'ombre sors des coulisses et rejoint Duo, deux yeux cobalt croisent deux yeux améthyste.

-Voici l'homme qui a changé ma vie, voici Heeroo Yuy…

Un baiser pour un instant de bonheur, un morceau de piano pour attendrir les cœurs et un chocolat chaud pour une vie entière de douceur …


End file.
